1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting wafers sliced from a semiconductor crystal rod.
2. Related Art
One related art wafer collecting apparatus of the aforedescribed type comprises a vacuum chuck of silicon rubber for chucking a wafer the moment it is cut off from a semiconductor single-crystal rod by an inside diameter blade. The related art apparatus has, however, been so simple in structure that it cannot be adapted to a slicing machine hitherto developed. Further, the related art apparatus has another drawback that since the wafer often adheres to the inside diameter blade due to the surface tension of coolant applied between the wafer and the blade, the vacuum chuck may fail to hold the wafer to drop it when chucking it.